deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Wingaru Zero
Wingaru Zero is the Native Deadly Alliance and the Southeast Asian Deadly Alliance as well the 116th team of UN-GDI and the team member of the Heritages. The brave noble native Avian tribal warriors fight for their survival against the hordes of savaged Aviak warriors. 'Origins' 'The Early Days' Enzo Fangardo was a member of his tribe and is a strong warrior and had a good life with his family. Until that day, when he fought the unknown army from the dark skies, he was defeated and facing near death among his fellow dead warriors. Even worse, his family is now dead and his tribe is now "exterminated", leaving him as the last of his kind. Or so he thought... 'The Rebirth' Enzo woke up in a grotto where he was treated with a medical care. It was one of the members from her tribe, Lisa Arrowtalon, who treated him very well and her mentor, Aran Whitetalon, who found him among the dead. Enzo couldn't believed that he's still alive but he's looking for an answer of who is the responsible of attack his home. Aran and Lisa tried to restrain him but Enzo struggled out and rushed to escape. But what he doesn't know that he found himself in a familiar world where all of the Avian-like Eagle tribes come together in a single, the Refugees' Nest by all refugees while the real name is Golden Nest. Enzo fainted in disarray and Aran and Lisa brought him back to his bed where he must rest before he can leave. Later, Enzo finally woke up again and this time, he was surrounded by seven Avian-like Eagle warriors from each tribe, Yao Changon of the Red Eagles; Sango Sengin of the Yellow Eagles; Long Haogon of the Blue Eagles; Pargon Bleaktalon of the Purple Eagles; Dulong Speartalon of the Orange Eagles; Jiang Greenspear of the Green Eagles; and Burugan Hammerclaw of the Brown Eagles. Then Aran showed up and explained to Enzo why he was brought it here and unfortunate news that none of his tribesmen survived. Broken by the news, Enzo couldn't believed the horrible news that he's the last of his kind but he wants to know the truth but this will have to wait. The next day, Enzo was wandering around the Nest until he heard voices coming from the chamber where all tribal leaders are discussing about the unknown forces came from the badlands canyon. As he listened to the meeting, Enzo now learned the exact location of the unknown forces on the badlands canyon and he must discover the identity of the unknown forces alone. At night, he secretly prepared his sword and shield as well the supplies he need for days or so then heading off to the badlands. But Aran stopped him and suggested that he need allies as well ordering him to stand down. But Enzo refused then immediately flew off to the badlands to uncover the identity of the unknown force. 'The Unspeakable Truth' For days and nights, he traveled to the south and arrived the badlands canyon called the Dead Nest. Enzo infiltrated the canyon just as tribal leaders have described it. As he's infiltrating the canyon inside, he saw black metal masked Aviak warriors guarding the great double door which it leads to the truth. He distracted the guards and entered the double door's chamber and then all the sudden, he saw the greatest shocking and unspeakable truth: he discovered massive piles of corpses of dead Avian-like Eagles from every tribe, using the dead as their army. Stunned and shocked, Enzo was about to escape but he was caught by the guards and fought his way to escape in a bloody battle through the caves and cliffs and then at the end, he was knocked out by these black metal masked Aviak warriors. 'The Heart of Destiny' Enzo woke up from unconsciousness and found himself chained around his body and wings, unable to escape himself. There on the cliff, he was face-to-face with the masterminds of resurrecting the dead warriors from now-deceased tribes, Vultress Blackfalcon, the leader of the Deadwing Tribe and her right hand man, Daugon Badtalon. Enzo dragged for a tour as he listened to his revealed enemy's explanations. He's been watched since the beginning of his defeat and he has become a target for her evil plan to conquer the valley for themselves by forcing him into a commanding leader of his once tribesmen now a dead army. However, Enzo cannot accept to command the dead and vowed to free their souls by destroying the source, the Heart of the Chaos Talon, from within the canyon. And just as Enzo was about to be executed, the Dead Nest was attacked by Aran and his companions, along with massive army of brave Avian-like Eagle warriors. And with that, Enzo breaks free when his Aura suddenly appeared around his body and soul then took his confiscated weapons and rejoined with Aran and the others. As he rejoined with Aran, he apologized for his reckless action but Aran already know that and together they must find and destroy the Heart of the Dark Talon by fighting their way into the canyon. The battle was extremely long hard and bloody as more of these black metal masked Aviaks are coming and the tribes are losing warriors but then miracle comes from the sky: it's the Phalanx Phoenix Force and pushed the black metal masked Aviaks back into the canyon caves. Enzo and the leader of the Phalanx Phoenix Force, Captain Ethan Eaglestrife, are going to destroy the source while his allies and members of the Phalanx Phoenix Force are holding the masked Aviak warriors from breaching into the caves. Enzo and Captain Eaglestrife are teaming up, fighting their way to reach it until they found the source. And just as they were about to destroy the source, the evil spirit showed and they fight it with light magic and then Enzo managed to smash the Heart with his sword and a little help of an ex-Aviak warrior, Kylo Blackstride. As they destroyed the Heart of the Dark Talon, they broke the Chaos spell, freeing the souls of fallen warriors, send dead warriors back to their grave, and freed enslaved warriors from mind control. As Vultress Blackfalcon and Daugon Badclaw were retreated, along with surviving warriors, they've finally defeated the Dead Wing tribes and destroyed the source of evil. Enzo now accepted and promised that the truth that he discover will be better forgotten of what happened. As they're returning home to Golden Nest Valley, they thanked the Phalanx Phoenix Force for helping the tribes of the valley. Peace was restored for now but until evil returns. And this time, Enzo is now leading his team to fight the evil forces throughout the valley. 'Aftermath' In the 21st century, Enzo and his companions were seen in Cebu City when they rescued the poor caged birds from smugglers before being transported to the highest bidder before the police arrived and arrested the smugglers. Later after that, they were found by the Philippine Government and brought to the United Nation embassy building where they were recruited by the UN-GDI and part of the Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the Heritages. 'Team Members' 'Enzo Fangardo' The leader of the group and the last surviving warrior of his tribe. He's a stern, strong, brave Avian-like Eagle warrior who has much fighting spirit because of his tribe's tradition. 'Yao Changon' The red Avian-like Eagle who is the powerful firebird of the tribe warrior and wields his powerful battle-axe. 'Sango Sengin' The yellow Avian-like Eagle who has the elemental power of electricity, stunning his enemies from the ground and in the air. 'Long Haogon' The blue Avian-like Eagle who has the elemental power of water, allowing him to swim underwater without needing oxygen to fight and command the water spirits to join at his side. 'Aran Whitetalon' The white Avian-like Eagle who is the strong will and compassion warrior and cared about her friends and allies in the battlefield. She's the mentor of Lisa and love interest of Fangardo. 'Lisa Arrowtalon' The rose Avian-like Eagle who is a cheerful and caring warrior looking for wild adventures. She wields her bow and arrow from her father and quiet excellent archer as well tending the wounded ones with healing magic. 'Pargon Bleaktalon' The purple Avian-like Eagle who is the duelist warrior, wielding his twin sword for combat and defense. 'Dulong Speartalon' The orange Avian-like Eagle who is the spearman of the tribe. He is also the hunter, tracking enemy's footprints and ranges from the air. 'Jiang Greenspear' The green Avian-like Eagle who is the magic user of the team, casting any spell to use such as turning enemy into flightless chicken and stunning their wings so they won't be a problem from the air. 'Burugan Hammerclaw' The muscled brown Avian-like Eagle who is the strongest of both his tribe and Enzo's team. He wields large broadsword and crushes his enemies with his bare hands. 'Kylo Blackstride' The black Avian-like Eagle who is the ex-Aviak warrior due his disbelief to the Chaos Gods. He later joined forces with Enzo and his team for his redemption and he did. 'Geron Grayfalcon' The grey Avian-like Eagle who is the veteran warrior since he fought Dead Wing warriors throughout the battlefield. 'Logos Goldtalon' The golden Avian-like Eagle who was chosen by his tribe to join forces with Enzo and his team. He wields his golden sword and shield to vanquish his enemies from the darkness and cleanse the valley from the essence of Chaos. 'Inspirations' * The characters are very resemblance to Balbaroy and Amon from SEGA's original and first Shining Force. * Wingaru Zero is named after the Filipino TV fantasy-drama show, Wingaru. Category:Database Category:Native Deadly Alliance Category:Southeast Asian Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:The Heritages